


Hive-Bound

by OfCometsAndGhosts



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfCometsAndGhosts/pseuds/OfCometsAndGhosts
Summary: How long, how long, how long?





	Hive-Bound

Theres a wasp nest in my attic   
I could sit there for hours  
And haunt you for years  
I am 1000 mighty many nothing  
I suppose it might be horrible for you  
But they tell me I am beautiful 

I am not a god  
But I itch like one  
Did I hear it then?  
Did I hear it then?


End file.
